


thank you bail organa for installing private showers on the tantive iv

by eightbots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightbots/pseuds/eightbots
Summary: When Fulcrum is away on assignments, she and Kaeden both get lonely. But they always come back to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I haven't updated my other Kaesoka fic like I said. I'm a dirty liar. have some smut as an apology.

As Ahsoka’s A-Wing began docking with Tantive IV, she stretched her arms out above her head as far as the tiny ship would allow, and yawned. She’d been gone for two weeks. Not the longest mission she’s had over the years, but as the Rebellion grew, short assignments were becoming rarer and rarer.

First she went by Bail’s office. He wasn’t there, so she left her report on his desk and headed to the quarters that were reserved for her whenever she was on the ship. After the door closed behind her, she was too preoccupied with thoughts of a shower and a nap to notice that her shower was already running until she was half-way undressed. Her hand wrapped around the hilt of a lightsaber, and she carefully reached out with her senses. Then she relaxed.

She stripped the rest of the way, grabbed a towel from the pile next to the fresher door, and walked in.

“You know, you really shouldn’t break into people’s quarters. Someone less perceptive might think you’re a thief or a spy and shoot you.”

Kaeden looked around and grinned. “Ahsoka, you’re back!” 

She flew across the fresher and wrapped her arms around Ahsoka’s midsection. She’d become a lot taller than Kaeden in the last couple of years. Ahsoka laughed and hugged her back.

“Not that it’s not nice to see you, but what are you doing here? I’m pretty sure your room has a shower as well.”

The Tantive IV wasn’t that big, but it had extensive living quarters, some of which were reserved for visiting rebel agents. The Larte sisters included.

“Miara’s using it. And she takes forever,” complained Kaeden, letting her go. “She’s a great pilot, but she hasn’t come to terms with the greasy reality of spaceships yet.” She scoffed. “She spends an hour in there after every flight. You’d think we didn’t use to be farmers.”

Ahsoka laughed again, but her laughter was interrupted by a shiver. She was reminded that she was standing in the middle of the room naked, which was only made worse by the fact that every part of her that Kaeden touched was now wet.

“How about we get in,” she suggested. She didn’t have to say it twice. Kaeden took her hand, and walked her beneath the blessedly warm spray of water. Ahsoka grabbed the shower gel off its stand, popped open the cap and took the chance to really take Kaeden in.

Her hair was undone, and not entirely flat even soaked with water. A few strands were stuck to her face. Ahsoka reached out and moved one, tucking it behind her ear. Kaeden’s grin widened. She took the shower gel from Ahsoka.

“You look exhausted, Ahsoka,” she said, voice low. “Let me help.”

They’d played this game before, and it’s one Ahsoka liked well enough. When Kaeden gestured for her to turn around she did, and she closed her eyes when warm, firm hands started massaging her back. Ahsoka could feel the tension leaking out of her muscles, and something else leaking down her thighs. She was a little embarrassed, but tried not to show it. It had been a while.

Once her back was cleaned to Kaeden’s satisfaction, her hands wrapped around to Ahsoka’s front. Ahsoka bit her lip at the feeling of Kaeden’s hands running across her stomach, and her soft curves pressed against her back. It was too early to show how much this was affecting her.

She did anyway, when Kaeden’s hands started massaging her breasts, and she pressed a warm kiss to the side of Ahsoka’s neck, which was about as high as she could reach.

“You know I really appreciate this,” she said, aiming for smooth and missing, “but there will be plenty of time for foreplay afterward.” Her voice sounded as wound up as she felt after spending weeks in enemy territory, without the time to take care of herself. She could’ve done it while she was in hyperspace, she supposed, but she liked to take her time. She didn’t want Kaeden to take her time though.

Once again, she didn’t have to say it twice. Kaeden spun her around and kissed her, with a passion that reverberated through the Force. Ahsoka tangled her fingers in her hair. She really liked hair, she’d decided the first time they’d done this, especially Kaeden’s.

Because she knew her well enough to know that Kaeden was happy to just kiss for a very long time (a fact Ahsoka took every advantage of after the first few awkward attempts), she tugged gently on her hair. Kaeden took the hint and went down on her knees, kissing a path between Ahoska’s breasts and down her stomach as she went. Her fingers on Ahoska’s thighs reminded Ahsoka to spread her legs, giving Kaeden enough space to tuck her head between them.

Finally, Kaeden’s mouth was on Ahsoka, and she moaned happily at the feeling. Her tongue ran up her slit, savouring the heat, then pressed in deeper and repeated the motion. Ahsoka stroked Kaeden’s hair encouragingly and she redoubled her efforts. She was always so eager to please Ahsoka, but she knew it wasn’t insecurity, she just genuinely enjoyed it. And Ahsoka always made sure to repay her in kind.

Kaeden used two fingers to spread her folds. Warm heat was collecting in the pit of Ahsoka’s stomach, threatening to spill out. She leaned on the wall behind her, eyes fluttering shut. She enjoyed the feeling of warm water running down her breasts.

When Kaeden’s nose accidentally bumped Ahsoka’s clit, she gasped and knocked her head against the wall. The girl below her opened her eyes, and she could almost see the wheels behind them turning. Usually it took Ahsoka a while to come, her body becoming tense and needing a lot of work to go over the edge. She remembered how the clones did it - quickly, mechanically, almost absently, just getting it out of their system. Ahsoka got into the same habit too at one point, but she found that for her, it was a lot easier just to meditate any frustration away.

But there, with Kaeden in the shower, she got close much more quickly than she ever had. It was probably the weeks of frustration, combined with the relaxing feeling of warm water. Also, Kaeden knew what she liked very well by now. Ahsoka felt her mouth move upwards slowly, teasingly. Kaeden never broke eye contact. Finally, those full lips wrapped around Ahoska’s clit and she moaned, moving one hand from Kaeden’s hair to her breast. Kaeden watched as she massaged it, rolling a nipple between two fingers. She sucked and licked, not letting up until Ahsoka’s powerful thighs were tense and shaking with exersion. Then, finally, she bit down lightly on it once, twice, three times, and the dam broke. 

“Kaeden!”

Ahsoka came with a cry, coating Kaeden’s chin with her come. Her hips buckled a few times as pleasure coursed through her body, and then it was over, leaving a pleasant thrum between Ahsoka’s legs and in her abdomen. 

She slid down the fresher wall to join Kaeden on the ground, and she immediately climbed in her lap. They kissed, then Kaeden grinned. 

“How was that?”  
“Mmm… amazing,” sighed Ahsoka, and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the title too lmao


End file.
